Category talk:Bully General Chat
Old Forums / Cleanup We seem to have many forums on Bully Wiki, some or most of which are old and are not posted upon anymore. In the past, I nominated one old forum to be deleted, but I was denied without reason from McJeff. I was wondering about others' stance on the matter if some old forums should be deleted. We should elect a time at which a forum is considered not in use anymore. My opinion would be about four to five months. The following are forums which have been inactive for at least four to five months and should possibly be deleted. Forum:Algie vs Sheldon Forum:Bully Fight Amination Forum:Conitnued convo from Talk:Bananas Forum:Edgar's Quotes Forum:Funniest Jock Forum:Funniest Preppie Forum:Funniest Townie Forum:Has anyone ever lost their rubberband ball? Forum:OT: How do I come about becoming a featured poster? Forum:OT:Christmas plans Forum:OT:Curfews Forum:OT:DEBATE - Smoking in public places. Forum:OT:Dubya Forum:OT:Ex's and friendship? Forum:OT:Favourite Dog Breeds Forum:OT:Mike Tysons daughter died Forum:OT:News Topic Forum:OT:Some news about Iraq Forum:OT:Top 5 favourite actors Forum:OT:Top 5 favourite movies Forum:OT:U.S Presidential Election Forum:Other R* Games...? Forum:Some funny fanfic Forum:Students ages As you can see, there are quite a few, and deleting them, in my opinion, would let the more active ones stand out. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) :Those aren't forums, those are topics/discussions. And I apologize for the terseness of this comment - but Mizu, you seem to be very much into deleting things for deletion's sake. That is what I would call deletionism, which is flat out against the rules here on Bully Wiki. :If something is to be deleted, it ought to be deleted for something concrete, for example if the US Presidential Election topic somehow exploded into trolling and flaming. Which it hasn't. Even then, locking is preferable to deleting. :Furthermore, making the active ones "stand out" doesn't seem to make sense to me since they, being at the top of the forum index, already stand out. Mc (talk) 21:49, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The point of forums is to discuss, and if there is nothing to discuss, it shouldn't exist. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) :::The rule that deletionism is not allowed was added recently, before I joined the Bully Wiki community. To suddenly change a major thing like that should be for a discussion since both deletionists and inconclusionists are accepted in both Wikipedia and Wikia. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) ::::Deletionists and deletonism are not accepted here. If you don't like it, leave. Mc (talk) 16:13, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I suppose I can work on changing. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) ::::::Jeff is right, we do not delete something here unless it has a concrete reason for deletion. Also Jeff telling someone to go elsewhere is uncivil. Dan the Man 1983 19:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I am not a complete deletionist. I just think that certain things should be deleted, such as unused redirects, unused categories, and unused forum topics. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) Ian fireworks shop maybe ian works at that shop in bullworth town rocket in my pocket. clique wars who would win in a clique war,a whole gang and the leader vs another leader and his guys? Bully 2 Plot and some game feature Ideas! 'I think in Bully 2 if there is one the plot should go something like this', '' PLOT IDEA In the beginning of the game you create your character sort of like the gta 5 online way to make sure everyone's character looks different. then you are at your school...Not Bullworth your are at another school and a Big Kid tries to fight you and you do and you kick his ass,and urprinciple says thats the last straw and your are thrown out of your old school and your parents don't know what to do with you so they decide to enroll you to Bullworth academy and your pissed but you still have to go so you think about it and you get your things packed and your parents drop you off that monday and you get changed into your unifom in your dorm room and they have updated and made the dorms bigger along with other things for the campus so you are getting ready to got to your first class until you meet this kid, who is also a freshman and he says hi and you guys start talking and you guys become friends and you realize that you two have chemistry together...So Chemistry comes along that day and during roll call the teacher gets to your new bf's name then the teacher get to jimmy hopkins name, then your name or the other way around so the point is Jimmy Hopkins from the first bully is in your class and he is a senior and your a freshman and then when his name is called you say something smart like arent you a little old to still have a class with freshman and then you and jimmy get into an argument and almost fight each other then everything is said so a couple of days go by with classes and a couple of missions of you seeing the school and on about the 3rd chemistry the teacher assigns a project for two and it counts for 85% of your grade for the semester or the whole year and you think, oh im doing it with my bf so you look over at him and the teacher says that he or she will choose partners and your bf is with someone else and your partnering up with Jimmy for this project and the both of you are pleading and yelling saying you cant stand each other but class ends and after a day of thinking jimmy finds you in your dorm room and explains he has to get an A on this project, because he doesnt want to be a senior again next year so you settle your differences and you ask whats in it for me and Jimmy says he will help you become the most popular kid in school just so no one will bully or fuck with you every again so you believe him and he shows you around and the story starts from there. Or maybe you can make your character a girl and at some point Jimmy Will like you and you become his Girlfriend. Game Feature Ideas'' *Have an Ifruit like in GTA 5 *Social Media like Lifeinvader and Bleecher and Snapmatic because actual teens do that and aside from Jimmy getting you polular this could help boost popularity as well and you could get girlfriends from this and friends. *Upgrade your Dorm Room with Beds, Tv's, Posters and game systems *Friendship status like in the sims games *little partys or big partys like project x either at dorms or homes in bullworth vale *can smoke weed or drink beer *better jobs like shovling snow or working at a fast food joint/restaurant to earn money and the previous jobs to earn money and rank up skill level *More cliques *can still have relationships with girls or boys and you can cheat on them and they will talk about your relationship on the social media sites or if they are cheating on you and ect. *LASTLY A BIGGER WORLD